


Browsing in AO3

by JTTWlover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, Just Joking, Please Don't Kill Me, Yes I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTTWlover/pseuds/JTTWlover
Summary: Just me saying what I have seen here.





	Browsing in AO3

What I see about my favorite fandoms at the moment:  
Journey to the west: Not a lot of works, the majority shipping Wukong and Tripitaka, nobody shipping my OTP Wukong/Guanyin, only a few works that I consider Ok.  
Classical mythology: The majority of works being Hades/Persephone, nothing fine about Pan, a few works shipping Athena/Poseidon (my OTP you Athena/Ares shippers), some works with Odysseus that aren’t very good.  
Hetalia: USUK,FrUK,FrCan,Rochu(OTP),GerIta,Nyotalia,Nekotalia,not a lot of Mochitalia.  
Scandinavia and the world: Almost nothing.

This may change, nobody knows.

**Author's Note:**

> First post! I’ll post a fanfic ASAP!


End file.
